Las consecuencias de usar Tumblr
by LadyMischievous07
Summary: Las redes sociales son un arma de doble filo, que pueden ocasionar ciertas reacciones negativas en los individuos, o por el contrario, demasiado buenas y satisfactorias. Thor / Loki


**Notas del fic: **Gente! Regresando después de algunos días de trabajo acumulado, entre otras cuestiones, para traerles una creación más en conjunto con **Centauro Zafiro**…El rolfic de esta ocasión está basado, como lo dice el título, en las consecuencias que usar las redes sociales para ventilar cosas íntimas pueden ocasionar…La imagen de la cual salió este divague no la encontré pero seguro la han visto, es una donde Thor (Chris) y Loki (Tom) están en posición para grabar la escena donde vuelven a Asgard al final de Los Vengadores, en ella Thor se ve molesto y está observando a sus espaldas, y Loki tiene cara de regañado, y el texto que colocaron en la foto lo tomamos de base para comenzar con el diálogo ^^…Bueno, ya fue demasiado, así que no los detengo más, pasen y disfruten ;)… Thor – **Centauro Zafiro**, Loki – una servidora…

**Advertencias: **Una sola y de cajón…Lemon :3 …

Pensamientos y referencias en cursiva…

Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel Comics…

**Las consecuencias de usar Tumblr**

Un tumulto se escuchaba en las afueras de la mansión Stark, por lo que el Dios del Trueno interrumpió su amena plática con Loki y se acercó cautelosamente hasta la ventana de su habitación, llevado por la intriga. Ninguno de los otros Vengadores se encontraba dentro de la mansión, todos habían salido a atender asuntos importantes, cada uno por su lado, por lo que el único que se encontraba era Thor acompañado del ojiverde. Sus compañeros habían mencionado que tardarían varios días en ir apareciendo, así que no podía ser ninguno de ellos, y tampoco parecía tratarse de un asunto que implicara algún villano haciendo destrozos por la ciudad.

Thor se pegó a la pared con semblante serio, apenas abriendo una orilla de la cortina blanca y se asomó ligeramente, encontrando una multitud cuantiosa de mujeres (y alguno que otro hombre) con pancartas, gritando, saltando y casi desmayándose por la euforia. Entre los gritos estruendos que llegaban a sus oídos, podía escuchar frases como: _¡Loki! ¡Eres tan sexy! ¡Yo me arrodillaré ante ti! ¡Te amamos! ¡Queremos que hagan Thorki!_ Y más escandaloso resultaba el hecho de que gran parte de las pancartas, aparte de decir lo mismo que ese _ejército_ de hormonas clamaba, tenía detalles demasiado gráficos y explícitos de él mismo con Loki, en situaciones bastante comprometedoras y subidas de tono. Esto no hizo más que hacer que el nórdico abriera los ojos como platos y su semblante se tornara intranquilo y a la defensiva, aunque también un tanto enfadoso.

Aquello no podía ser obra de nadie más que su _adorable hermanito_, ya que se suponía que NADIE tenía acceso a su vida ÍNTIMA y SEXUAL, más que ellos. Pero tal parecía, ahora su vida personal ya no era del todo PERSONAL, gracias a que el hechicero aprendió muy rápido a usar la tecnología midgardiana, y ahora, toda esa información se encontraba en manos de aquellas locas, desquiciadas y obsesionadas mujeres.

-Hay una horda de fangirls, Loki. ¿Usaste Twitter de nuevo?- dijo fastidioso, aun mirando a través de la ventana

-No Thor, no lo usé. Usé Tumblr...

-¡¿Tumblr?!- se giró de inmediato con alarma y caminó con pasos de plomo de vuelta hasta el ojiverde -Un día llegarán, te atarán de manos y pies y te llevaran con ellas para hacerte quien sabe cuántas cosas... y no precisamente cordiales

-¿Tú crees? Uhmmm... no suena tan mal- le sonrió con sarna y cinismo

-¡¿Como que no suena tan mal?! ¡Loki, ellas no traen nada bueno y sus mentes están retorcidas! Me da terror imaginar qué podrían hacerte si te les acercas- dijo angustiado

-Oh vamos, no seas paranoico. ¿Qué mal podrían hacerme unas simples mortales? ¿Abrazarme y besarme hasta que se les sequen los labios?- replicó de forma despreocupada, recostándose a lo largo de un sofá de piel, llevando los brazos tras la nuca y cruzando los pies

-¡Algo peor! ¡Mucho peor! Ellas son astutas...- miró alrededor para asegurarse que no hubiera una detrás -Podrían estar escondidas en esta habitación, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar. Solo espera a que bajemos la guardia y ¡AAAGG! seremos presa fácil...

-¿Seremos?- le miró enarcando una ceja -Según recuerdo, a MI es al que adoran- expresó confiado, sonriendo con autosuficiencia

-Shh... No hables tan fuerte -susurra paranoico -Sí, _seremos_. A pesar de que a ti te aman y te fantasean, si nos ven juntos querrán secuestrarnos y nos obligarán a hacer... cosas, mientras nos graban. Lo sé, eso les pasó a Stark y a Rogers

Loki le lanzó una mirada llena de diversión, al haberle oído expresar sus miedos de lo que aquel mar de hormonas enardecidas, allá fuera, podría idear para satisfacer su perversa curiosidad con ellos.

-Pero que sucia tienes la mente. Aunque es muy posible que ese sea su plan... y por cierto, a mí no me disgustaría en lo absoluto- volvió a sonreírle cínicamente

-¡¿Qué...?!- pregunta con pánico -Loki, ¿comprendes qué arriesgamos si hacemos eso? Admito que sería grato compartir un encuentro contigo... ¡pero esa debe ser nuestra menor preocupación!... Son fangirls, ¡FANGIRLS! No se conformarán con observar lo habitual…- una expresión de terror se plasmó en su rostro inmediatamente -Querrán que usemos fetiches...- permaneció a expectativa con ojos vidriosos y sudando frio

-¿Y no te gustaría verme ataviado en alguno en especial?- le miró insinuante y travieso

-Sería lo más excitante del mundo... ¡el problema es que quieran vestirme a MI!- cubrió su boca con ambas manos -Espero que no hayan escuchado eso...

El ojiverde rio con sadismo. Ellas no lo escucharon… pero él sí.

-Oh no, Thor. El verdadero problema por el cual deberías temblar en serio, es que quieran que invirtamos los papeles. Es decir... que yo sea el dominante y tu tengas que...- lo recorrió de pies a cabeza con malicia -ya sabes...

-¿Qué?- le miró dando dos pasos atrás por reflejo, totalmente agitado -Si tienes algo que decir, solo hazlo... No es gracioso

-¿En serio tengo que explicarte lo que pasaría?- cuestionó con burla -Bien, si quieres que lo diga y con DETALLE, pues... En caso de que ellas quieran que se inviertan los roles... yo tendría que hacerte mío y no al revés- sonrió de medio lado, clavando la mirada en el ojiazul

Este respiró rápido, hiperventilando, intentando ignorar lo que Loki ha dicho. Se cubrió los oídos con las manos y apretó los párpados.

-No, no, no, no, no. Solo es mi imaginación, mentiras, mentiras, mentiras... ¡mentiras!

Loki siguió mirándole con toda la sádica diversión de que disponía. Seguramente, había una imagen de _eso_ pasando por su cabeza en ese preciso momento.

-Calma Thor, jamás te haría algo así -_A menos que quiera jugarte una broma, claro-_ pensó travieso

A pesar de que Loki le aseguraba que no le haría nada de eso, Thor cayó al suelo y adoptó una posición fetal, abrazándose a sí mismo con un tick en el ojo.

-Las fangirls lo pueden hacer posible... eso me aterra... es POSIBLE... Las fangirls lo harán... me obligarán... tienen medios para hacerlo... Las fangirls sueñan con eso... Las fangirls vendrán por mí... fangirls... fangirls... fangirls...

El hechicero trataba con todas sus fuerzas de contener la sonora carcajada, al ver el cuadro de paranoia y terror que presentaba el rubio, hecho un ovillo en el suelo.

-Vamos, no seas tonto. Si, son unas obsesivas y pueden ser peligrosas, pero no dejaré que se metan contigo... primero las hago polvo, antes de permitir que te pongan un dedo encima- dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba con lentitud hasta el ojiazul, para arrodillarse a un lado suyo -El único que te puede tocar, soy yo- susurró contra su oído izquierdo, al tiempo que le tocaba el muslo y lo apretaba con sutileza

El toque del pelinegro lo regresó a la realidad. Quedó estático, observando que el hechicero le daba una cándida mirada para calmarlo. Respiró más tranquilo con ello, confiando en las palabras que hubo escuchado.

-Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado a que se metan en mi espacio, mucho menos si amenazan con hacer _cosas_- giró sobre sí mismo, quedando tumbado en el piso, mirando a Loki -Es bueno saber que me cuidas las espaldas. Yo también lo haría si las fangirls pretenden acercarse

-Hmhm... No dudo que las mandes a volar con un golpe del Mjolnir- se acomodó sentándose en el suelo, mirando de frente al rubio

-Je, trataría de no ser tan letal... pero dime algo…- se incorporó quedando en flor de loto- ¿Es cierto eso? ¿Usarías fetiches para mí?

-Uhm... depende- dijo fingiendo ingenuidad, mirando al techo

Thor estiró su espalda, viéndolo con confusión.

-¿Depende de qué?

El ojiverde reservó la respuesta por breves instantes, mientras sonreía con picardía.

-Depende... de qué es lo que quieras que use- le devolvió la mirada traviesa y cómplice

-De lo que quiera que uses...- repitió sin sobresaltarse al principio, pero abre los ojos como platos, al caer en cuenta de lo que Loki está insinuando -¡¿De que yo...?! ¡¿Pero tu...?! ¡¿O sea que quieres que yo…?! ¡¿Me estás pidiendo...?!- no había terminado aún y de inmediato se sonrojó por pensar en Loki, envuelto en una prenda provocativa

-Exacto

Entrecerró los ojos y acentuó la expresión sugerente, al tiempo que recargaba las manos en el suelo, echando el cuerpo ligeramente hacia atrás y estirando los pies.

Thor quedó boquiabierto unos momentos, mientras trataba inútilmente de no echar a trabajar su mente.

-Pero... yo creo que...- demasiado tarde, su imaginación eligió la prenda perfecta -... Corsé... y un látigo…

El nórdico ladeó el rostro, muriéndose de vergüenza, provocando que Loki le mirara con sorpresa y travesura, riendo por lo bajo en tono grave.

-Sí que quieres pasarla bien, ¿ah?... de acuerdo

Loki se levantó manteniendo el contacto visual, para después, ser rodeado por una bruma densa de color negro, que a los pocos segundos fue desvaneciéndose y dejando ver el atuendo que Thor había solicitado. Un corsé negro con cintas verdes más el látigo en la mano derecha, y cubriendo la parte baja de su cuerpo un diminuto bóxer negro.

-¿Así está bien?- cuestionó mirándole fijamente

-...

Realmente no supo cómo reaccionar. No esperaba que Loki lo complaciera tan pronto. Contestaría lo erótico que se ve, pero su voz se esfumó y quedó como un bobo mirándolo. Permaneció así, paralizado, sin parpadear ni moverse un solo milímetro. Volvió a analizar el cuerpo tan... sensual de Loki y tan... Oh, dioses no pudo con ello. Se oyó un golpecillo, señal de que Thor había _caído_ y ahí estaba: como si alguien lo hubiese empujado en el suelo, quedando de costado, aun perplejo.

El pelinegro observó con una sonrisa de satisfacción lo turbado que Thor se encontraba. Caminó entonces hasta situar sus piernas a cada costado del rubio y se sentó a horcajadas de su cuerpo, con el látigo aun en su mano.

-Vamos Thor, querías que lo usara para ti... y eso hago…-habló en tono seductor, tratando de llamar su atención

Verlo, es una cosa. Tenerlo a horcajadas de él con su silueta jodidamente provocativa, es otra. La expresión del nórdico permaneció igual, aunque podía jurar que sus mejillas se estaban ruborizando y parecían como si fueran a ebullir como agua en una olla. Su corazón se aceleró en segundos, hiperventiló y de súbito comenzó a salir un hilillo de sangre por su nariz. Irónico. Está dándole una hemorragia como a esas fangirls a las que odia por perseguir a Loki... Pero ahora comprende porque lo acosan.

El pelinegro notó como el rubio sigue en un estado de shock total, por lo que una idea le cruza por la cabeza, haciéndole plasmar una sonrisa perversa. Se extiende lentamente por sobre el cuerpo de Thor, comenzando a sujetar sus muñecas con el látigo de forma cautelosa, para luego, susurrar ronco a su oído.

-¿Jugamos?

Apenas si le alcanza cerebro para entender la pregunta de Loki. Parpadeó reaccionando por fin, centrando toda su atención en el hechicero.

-¿Jugar?- dijo entrecortado -¿Qué tienes en mente?

Preguntó entre nervioso, exaltado, acelerado, embobado y petrificado. No es broma, el Dios del Trueno cree que sufrirá un colapso de verlo así.

-Hmhmhm... Tengo muchas cosas en mente para hacer contigo. O mejor dicho, que hacer contigo

Expresó con malicia, acercando su rostro al de Thor haciendo el deje de querer besarle, pero sin llegar a culminar el contacto. Mas plasmando una sonrisa de medio lado, se dispuso a acariciar lentamente el pecho del rubio por sobre el peto, hasta llegar a los brazos de este, mismos que se hallaban extendidos por arriba de su cabeza. Se apoyó un poco en ellos, bajó el rostro y volvió a susurrarle de nueva cuenta al oído.

-Esto te va a gustar

Pasó su lengua por el contorno del oído y lamió el lóbulo con calma. Succionándolo después y apresándolo contra sus labios.

Thor trató de bajar sus brazos por reflejo debido al contacto libidinoso de Loki contra su oreja, pero no se dio cuenta, hasta ese momento, que el hechicero consiguió atar sus muñecas con el famoso látigo. Estiró sus piernas y jadeó cuando el ojiverde le susurró que _le gustaría,_ sea cual fuere su próxima acción.

-Aaah...

Necesitaba conservar su fuerza de voluntad para no desmayarse por el tono seductor y el cuerpo encima suyo. Trataba de calmarse, pero era inútil, puesto que su entrepierna había comenzado a abultarse.

Loki percibió la reacción en la entrepierna de Thor más aquel jadeo escapando de sus labios, motivo que le hizo removerse sobre él, impulsado por su travieso instinto.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que iba a gustarte

Movió su rostro al cuello del rubio comenzando a lamerlo, en tanto que colocaba sus manos sobre el peto al tiempo que estas emanaban energía verde azulada, misma que fue esparciéndose por la superficie, para después, esta comenzar a desvanecerse dejando libre la piel bronceada. La cual fue siendo recorrida con suma lentitud e intensidad por las manos de Loki.

-Nnngh

El ojiazul apretó los párpados, jadeando cuando la boca de Loki atrapó su cuello. Se desbordó ante esas lamidas y terminó completamente vulnerable en el momento que su pecho quedó descubierto, mismo que subía y bajaba respirando entrecortado e hinchado. Su bulto se endureció y sintió como chocaba contra su pantalón, haciendo posible rozarse con el trasero del ojiverde.

Sientió el pecho del rubio agitarse y su erección alzarse con demanda, aún por debajo de la ropa. Vaya que le estaba gustando y eso que solo era el principio. Poco a poco fue bajando al pecho agitado con su lengua. Pasando por entre los pectorales hasta llegar al abdomen deliciosamente marcado, donde lamio aquellos músculos protuberantes, haciendo liviana presión, para luego, rozar la piel con los dientes a modo de querer formar surcos sobre esta, mientras apoyaba las manos a cada lado de Thor.

Suerte que Thor no traía una mascada o una mordaza que le cubriera la boca, de lo contrario, sería una verdadera tortura no poder sacar lo que su cuerpo le transmitía. Cuando el hechicero bajó a lamer su abdomen, el nórdico hinchó el pecho y levantó su espalda, relamiéndose los labios por lo provocativo del acto y lo nervioso que se encontraba por sentir la saliva de Loki cerca de su ombligo y cerca de la pelvis. Su corazón tamborileó con fuerza y creyó que moriría por tanto calor que su cuerpo experimentaba.

-Aah... Aah

Su pene estaba palpitando y chocando contra su pantalón, pidiendo que lo dejaran enderezarse. No soportaría estar más tiempo fingiendo que no le gustaba aquello y la manera que Loki tenía para averiguar sus puntos débiles, sin mencionar su habilidad para complacer sus fantasías.

Los gemidos que escuchaba escapando de boca de Thor le parecían cánticos ancestrales del más perverso de los rituales. Ese sonido grave que se formaba en su garganta y escapaba al exterior con suma sensualidad más su pecho inflándose y su erección clamando libertad, estaban encendiendo aquel morboso deseo en Loki, haciendo que su propio cuerpo comenzara a responder y se cubriera del calor abrazador que desprendía su interior, esparciéndose por cada parte de su cuerpo. Alzó la vista por un instante, solo para comprobar cuan bien estaba disfrutando Thor de aquella fantasía erótica. Sonrió de medio lado, aun con sus labios deleitándose con aquella zona, lamiendo al rededor del ombligo y luego metiendo la punta dentro de este una y otra vez, al tiempo que acariciaba el pecho imponente y agitado.

Thor pretendía zafarse del condenado látigo, pero los movimientos que hacia Loki, aunado a su increíble deseo de hacerlo jadear le disminuían la fuerza en los brazos. Su nervio aumentó cuando este salivó en su ombligo, que si bien no era un lugar erógeno, ahora convenientemente adquiría mucha sensibilidad. Viendo esto, Thor no quiso imaginar cómo se sentiría lo demás.

-Mier... da…

Dejó escapar aquel jadeo necesitado, cuando su pecho fue recorrido por las diestras manos del hechicero.

El ojiverde sonrió complacido una vez más. Realmente era música para sus oídos todo lo que salía de los labios de Thor en ese estado. Sin más, dejo su labor en el ombligo para volver a recorrer su pecho con su boca, pero ahora en ascenso. Dando suaves y fugaces besos por toda el área, empezando en el vientre, siguiendo al abdomen y pecho, donde quiso hacerle más difícil soportar la excitación al lamer el pezón derecho de forma circular, para luego, subir de nueva cuenta hacia su cuello. Lamiendo y mordiendo, siguiendo hasta el oído.

-¿Te gusta?- susurro grave contra su oído

La piel del rubio se erizó con nerviosismo ante la pregunta. Era increíble que cuando se lo proponía, Loki podía ponerlo bajo presión y volverlo vulnerable. Supo de inmediato sus perversas intenciones, cuando comenzó a succionar su pezón, haciéndolo jadear sin remedio y provocando que sus pies se escriparan. De una forma u otra, le excitaba en cualquier parte que lo tocara, no solo porque se sentía endemoniadamente bien, sino porque la persona que se lo hacía representaba para él un tesoro. Así que cuando este le lamió el cuello y le hizo aquella interrogante, Thor solo pudo relamer sus labios, respirando más agitadamente, buscando en su escaso vocabulario la respuesta.

-Más...- gimió con ansia

Aquella respuesta entre gemidos terminó por encender su instinto lascivo, haciéndole plasmar una expresión de perversión total, mordiéndose el labio inferior, mientras el calor se concentraba en su entrepierna.

-Como su alteza desee

Susurró de nueva cuenta en tono provocador, comenzando a succionar el lóbulo con gula, rozándole con su lengua y después hincando los dientes con sutileza. Se incorporó pasados unos instantes y se acomodó mejor sobre Thor, sentándose por completo en su entrepierna, mirándole fija y lascivamente con los ojos entrecerrados. Llevó sus manos a las cintas verdes del corsé y las estiró suavemente, para luego, comenzar a zafarlas delicadamente al tiempo que se movía suave y lento, como si estuviera bailando de forma erótica y sensual. Contoneándose sin dejar de mirarle, con una media sonrisa instalada en su rostro sonrojado.

A Thor no solo le excitaba que le hablara al oído, sino que se removiera en su entrepierna. Había perdido el control hace un buen rato y la carga de adrenalina lo quemaba. Abrió con extremo esfuerzo sus ojos, encontrándose con la imagen sumamente erótica y excitante de Loki desabrochándose el corsé con elegancia y agilidad felina en cada movimiento. De inmediato, su entrepierna tuvo un pequeño percance: Thor sintió que un poco de pre-seminal comenzaba a emanar de ella, por el simple hecho de ser tocado, amarrado y acorralado por Loki. Ladeó su rostro sintiendo vergüenza. ¿Cómo era posible que el hechicero le hubiese provocado a tal grado, que su erección por si misma hablaba?

El pelinegro notó el pantalón de Thor humedecerse debajo de su piel, motivo que contribuyó a que su propia erección se endureciera y palpitara de forma ardiente, comenzando a formarse un bulto prominente por debajo del bóxer. Sin decir nada, continuó zafando las cintas hasta que estas fueron deslizándose fuera de la prenda. Y pudo haberse deshecho de esta solo con eso pero había un cierre en el medio, mismo que fue abriendo con suma lentitud, dejando al descubierto su piel de porcelana, manteniendo aquel sensual movimiento y la mirada nublada.

-Loki...

El rubio jadeó enfocándolo detenidamente, deleitándose con el modo en como esos largos dedos dejaban al descubierto la piel. Pero le llamó más la atención la erección que se asentaba sobre el abdomen del ojiverde, provocando que gruñera y echara su cabeza hacia atrás de nuevo, apretando el látigo lo más fuerte que podía.

Por otro lado, Loki se deleitaba con los gestos y sonidos de Thor. Era tanta su ansia por quitarle aquel amarre que le impedía tocarle, pero quería que todo llevara un _proceso_ para que fuera lo más placentero que pudiera, por lo que apeló a su limitada _cordura_ para cumplir con el propósito. Una vez habiendo quitado el corsé, Loki retrocedió un poco y llevó una mano a la entrepierna ansiosa del nórdico, sobando el bulto por sobre la tela húmeda.

-¿Que tenemos aquí?- indagó entre burlón y travieso -¿Tanto así te excito?- le miró con insinuación

-Aaaggh...

Esa fue la respuesta inicial que Thor pudo dar. La mano de Loki acariciando su erección repentinamente, sumado al tono con que le hablaba, le hicieron removerse y soltar un gemido cargado de placer. ¿Que si le excitaba? ¿Después de ver en qué estado se encontraba tenía el descaro de preguntárselo?

-...Serás malna... ¡Aah! ¡Aah!

No terminó la frase por dos razones: una, Loki seguía haciendo milagros con su mano encima de la tela, y segunda, su cuerpo estaba tan ansioso que no le alcanzaba cerebro para procesar sus respuestas.

-Hmhmhm... ¿Empezaremos con malas palabras? Uhmm, niño malo- dijo con perversa intensión, frunciendo el ceño -Habrá que aleccionarte un poco entonces

Sonrió de lado y al instante comenzó a zafar las cintas del pantalón, dejando al descubierto la ropa interior, misma que estaba a punto de ser atravesada por la virilidad excitada de Thor. Cosa que le hizo relamerse los labios en lo que bajaba el pantalón, lo suficiente para deslizar la prenda debajo y dejar al descubierto el falo que se erguía en toda su extensión. Se acomodó entre sus piernas en segundos y bajó el rostro para soplar la punta con travesura.

-¡Maldito!

Thor gritó por reflejo cuando Loki sopló en su erección, no arrepintiéndose en absoluto de aquel insulto proferido. No sabía cómo, no tenía ni puta idea, pero algo estaba haciendo para hacerlo excitarse hasta tal punto. No solía ser tan _débil_ en situaciones así, por lo que seguramente había algo detrás... O simplemente le encantaba demasiado verlo con un corsé y vivir en carne propia como estaba a punto de hacerle una felación, que sería jodidamente placentera.

Loki rio quedo ante tal _halago_. Jamás imaginó que Thor pudiera llegar a tener una fantasía sexual de ese tipo con él y mucho menos que su nivel de excitación fuera tan elevado. Pero saber aquello, y sobretodo verlo, lo complacían en demasía.

-Veamos qué dices ahora con esto

Acto seguido, tomó el falo por la base y comenzó a lamer de principio a fin toda aquella extensión de piel rígida y apetecible. Lamió una y otra y otra vez, sin perder detalle de las expresiones de placer que se agolpaban en el rostro del nórdico, hasta que de un momento a otro engulló el falo hasta poco más de la mitad, comenzando con la candente felación. Succionando con gula y a ritmo tortuosamente lento. Emitiendo jadeos y uno que otro gemido, dejando que estos chocaran contra la piel sensible.

¿Era una jodida broma verdad? No podía creer que su erección pudiera endurecerse más de lo que ya estaba, pero ya lo hacía y todo gracias al culpable que se dedicaba a succionar y lamer con lujuria. Cuando Loki tomó la base, Thor se encorvó. Cuando lamió, Thor jadeó un apenas entendible _presumido_. Pero cuando lo engulló, lo único que le dio su conciencia fue aferrarse al látigo, casi enterrando sus uñas en él, moviendo su pelvis contra la boca del hechicero y gimiendo su nombre, con pre-seminal volviendo a emanar.

Escucharle gemir su nombre, era una cosa. Sentir el pre-seminal en su boca, era otra. Pero experimentar ambas cosas al mismo tiempo, fue lo que terminó por hacer que su propia erección comenzara a lubricar, dejando que el bóxer se humedeciera y pegara más a su piel. Thor movía las caderas hacia su boca, completamente extasiado, contagiándole de aquel mismo deseo enviciante. Esto le motivó a tornar las mamadas con más necesidad, hambriento de probar su esencia hasta la última gota.

Ya fuera por el deseo del momento, o porque de verdad Thor sentía que explotaría si no actuaba o tomaba partido en ese preciso instante, decidió encarar a Loki, conteniéndose de gemir al verlo hacer maravillas con su boca mientras las sentía.

-Loki... Oye... aaggh

Intentó llamarlo. No era justo que él estuviera torturándolo con diversión, Thor también quería probarlo. Y antes de que su propio deseo le impidiera hablar, decidió compartirle su idea.

-Ven aquí... Quiero, aaggh... Quiero chupártela, ¡aah!

Si, era la mejor idea que pudo tener en ese momento.

El ojiverde sonrió con diversión, aun entre la felación. Definitivamente, Thor debía estar ahogado en el mar del deseo para haber pedido aquello. Y sinceramente, fue la mejor idea que pudo haber cruzado por su cabeza.

-¿Si?- cuestiono extasiado al dejar libre el falo -Eres un jodido pervertido... y eso me gusta

Sonrió con malicia, en tanto que se enderezaba y ponía en pie para deshacerse del bóxer diminuto. Volvió a arrodillarse a horcajadas del rubio, para liberar sus manos del látigo y tomar posición a como este lo había pedido.

-Vas a necesitar las manos

Dijo ya en posición, mirándole por sobre el hombro izquierdo y separando las piernas a modo de que Thor no tuviera problemas de espacio.

De acuerdo. Acomodando los acontecimientos, se podría decir que lo siguiente que pasó con el Dios del Trueno fue lo siguiente: Cuando escuchó a Loki en ese tono, se retuvo de devolverle el comentario, porque mal que le pesara su idea era de lo más pervertida posible, pero el hechicero era la causa de todo. Relajó un poco el cuerpo, en tanto que el otro se dirigía a desatar sus muñecas, agradeciendo mentalmente aquel noble acto de _piedad _porque comenzaba a mallugarle la piel y dejar marcas rojizas, por lo que aprovecho para sobarlas.

-¿Qué necesidad había de amarrarlas tan fuerte si sabes que...?

No había terminado la pregunta, cuando observó que el culo de Loki se posaba frente a sus ojos. En serio iba a necesitar las manos. Se ruborizó en un priz praz recapitulando la actual situación, con Loki sentado encima con su cabeza cerca de su erección, mientras él yacía recostado con el falo del hechicero para lamer todo a su disposición.

-Aahh...

Jadeó con solo anticipar lo que venía, colocando de inmediato sus manos en la cintura de del ojiverde para acercarlo más, lamiendo la base de su erección.

-Ngh... Aaah...

Este gimió placenteramente, cerrando los ojos y alzando la cabeza, en cuanto la lengua de Thor empezó a estimularle. Se permitió permanecer en esa posición extasiante por unos momentos, disfrutando de lo que el ojiazul hacía en su erección, respirando profundo y constante, mientras se relamía los labios y fruncía el ceño con goce. Instantes después, sus orbes esmeraldas completamente nubladas por la lujuria, observaron atentamente aquel falo ardiente frente a él, erguido y ansioso, en espera de ser probado nuevamente. Por lo que de inmediato, Loki se reclinó, bajando hasta posicionar su pecho sobre el abdomen de Thor. Apoyó los codos en el suelo y tomó la base del pene con la mano izquierda, comenzando nuevamente con lamidas lascivas de base a punta. Prestando ahora mayor atención a esta, lamiéndola en círculos y luego a través sobre la pequeña abertura en el centro, chupando un par de veces y repitiendo el proceso. Mientras que sus mejillas se teñían de un erótico carmín y sus gemidos roncos y jadeos ansiosos escapaban perversamente de su boca.

No había pasado de ensalivar la base del falo de Loki, cuando éste se cerró sobre el suyo, jugueteando en la punta haciendo círculos y pasando su lengua por la ranura que lo obligó a gruñir alto, flexionar sus rodillas y elevar su cadera contra esa magistral boca.

-Agg... Nnngh...

Imposibilitado para articular palabra, y deseoso de continuar ese momento de placer, Thor flexionó su cabeza hacia adelante para seguir lamiendo el pene del hechicero. Tomándolo con su diestra para meter la mitad en su boca y principiar las mamadas.

-Mgh...

Loki volvió a gemir ya con la punta del falo dentro de su boca, presionándola por reflejo con sus labios, en cuanto Thor inició las mamadas en su erección, provocando que moviera las caderas hacia la boca del rubio tal y como este había hecho primero. Instantes después, el pelinegro engulló la imponente virilidad de Thor imitando la acción de este, succionando con lentitud, mientras mecía sus caderas arriba y abajo con suavidad para no ahogarle.

El éxtasis que aquella posición le provocaba al nórdico lo golpeaba con fuerza, ocasionando que succionara el ardiente falo con desesperación y lujuria, deleitándose con cada extensión de piel que era ensalivada y humedecida descaradamente. Y teniendo al hechicero con su boca sobre su erección, estaba muriéndose de la excitación, no había mejor sensación que pudiera recordar haber experimentado antes. Loki le estaba volviendo loco, él y su trasero expuesto. Con esto en mente, a Thor se le ocurrió una nueva y perversa idea. Posicionó sus pulgares en cada nalga para abrirlas, abandonando su actividad de felación para comenzar a lamer la entrada.

-Nnngh

Jadeó antes de tocarla debido a que Loki engulló su erección sin previo aviso.

-Aaagh...

El ojiverde se encorvó, sacando de imprevisto la erección de su boca y gimiendo sonoramente, al sentir la lengua de Thor ensalivando su entrada. Jadeó un par de veces antes de girarse ligeramente, alcanzando a ver por sobre el hombro parte de la cabeza rubia escondida entre sus nalgas. Moviéndose a un ritmo constante y dedicado, sacándole otro gemido poco menos ruidoso en tanto que sonreía lascivamente, para luego, volver a introducir el falo erguido y caliente en su boca. Tornando las mamadas más ardientes, empujando con la lengua y rozando con los dientes sutilmente la piel.

-¡Uggh!

Thor jadeó con sonoridad, despegando su lengua de la entrada y pasando saliva, mientras intentaba que su concentración no se volviera nula. Suspiró y abrió su boca como queriendo gemir de nuevo, pero la voz se cortó y solo alcanzó a susurrar un casi inaudible _viene..._Esperó que Loki lo comprendiera porque ni él mismo había articulado la advertencia como debía. Removió entonces las caderas contra la boca de nuevo con fogosidad y mientras esperó a que el orgasmo se hiciera presente, continuó su labor en la entrada del hechicero. Metiendo parcialmente su lengua, estirando la piel tanto como sus manos podían y apretando sus nalgas, en cuanto una sensación de placer le asaltó la entrepierna

Loki logró escuchar aquel quejido cargado de placer, entendiendo que el clímax para Thor estaba próximo. Más aun, notando el falo engrosarse más a cada momento y el semen empezando a salir de forma constante. Por lo que tornó las succiones más rápidas y aprisionó la piel endurecida contra sus labios, de forma que no lastimara pero sí que le produjera un goce exorbitante. Mientras que su entrada era invadida suave y golosamente por aquella lengua, entrando y saliendo con ansia, al igual que las caderas de Thor se movían contra él.

-¡Aaaggh!

Efectivamente, la erección de Thor se expandió y su semen fue saliendo en intervalos potentemente dirigidos hacia la cavidad de Loki. Respiraba agitado todavía, y el hechicero no ayudó a calmarlo en cuanto succionó y apretó sus labios para no dejar escapar una sola gota. Con un esfuerzo enorme (e impulsado por el deseo) no paró de ensalivar la entrada del pelinegro, excitándose de nueva cuenta, provocando que sonidos eróticos salieran justo cuando la lengua del nórdico lamía las paredes. Desafortunadamente, su fuerza de voluntad cayó a los pocos segundos y tuvo que recargar su cabeza en la alfombra, apretando los parpados y gruñendo, para no perder la conciencia por todo aquello que Loki hacía.

-Nnngh... Maldita sea, Loki... no soporto más…

Si, había suplicado, ¿y qué? Estaba demasiado hambriento, deseoso, necesitado (y urgido), por sentir el culo de Loki sobre su pene.

Este siguió en su concentrada labor de limpiar todo rastro de semen. Había sido una explosión basta, por lo que parte de la esencia se había escapado por las comisuras de su boca, residuos que relamió en cuanto hubo terminado con el falo y se enderezó, girando de nueva cuenta la cabeza encontrando a Thor contra la alfombra verde con dorado, respirando con sofoco, totalmente excitado. Loki sonrió de lado ante esa imagen de un Thor suplicante por estar dentro. Se notaba a leguas que la ansiedad lo estaba matando, de no ser así, no se hubiera atrevido a pedir clemencia. Eso solo le excitaba aún más y por supuesto que él tampoco estaba como para perder más tiempo en el previo. Se incorporó poniéndose en pie, dándose vuelta y volviéndose a sentar sobre la pelvis húmeda y caliente. Agachándose y encarando al rubio, lamiendo sus labios, para luego, morder con sutileza el labio inferior y halarlo, atrapando después su boca en un ardiente beso profundo y ansioso.

-Tampoco yo... Quiero sentirte dentro... ahora...- susurró contra sus labios

-Aaahh

El ojiazul jadeó contra sus dientes, pasando sus brazos por la espalda de Loki para juntarlo más hacia sí. Sonrió de lado por la correspondencia de parte de este. Su erección volvió a alzarse de solo imaginar lo que avecinaba, más por el hecho de sentir que Loki se sentaba encima suyo y besándolo con lascivia. Ahogó su garganta con su lengua, metiéndola y enrollándola con la del ojiverde en una danza y guerra apasionadas por ver quién de los dos dominaba en la boca del otro.

-Apresúrate…

Gimió en un suspiro, acariciando sus caderas, bajando hasta sus nalgas, separándolas y de vez en vez rozando la entrada, presionando contra esta casi abriéndola.

-Jeh… ¿Sabías que te ves tan _adorable_?

Dijo a modo de broma, sonriendo entre burlón y excitado. Pudo haberse entretenido un poco más haciéndolo suplicar de nuevo, pero realmente moría de ganas igual que él. Así que se enderezó manteniendo el contacto visual, se posicionó sobre el pene de Thor abriendo las piernas y tomó el falo con su mano derecha. Acariciándolo un par de veces, para luego, tomarlo por la base a modo de mantenerlo fijo y comenzó a bajar lentamente hasta introducir la punta. Apresándola con gula, plasmando una mueca placentera en su rostro fruncido y sonrojado.

-¡Aaaaaahhh!

El nórdico gritó sin preocuparse por ocultar su deseo por Loki, en cuanto su pene se abrió paso en sus paredes condenadamente calientes y sensuales.

-Vete al... Diablo…

Gimió al escuchar el _cumplido_ del ojiverde, porque su orgullo le impedía verse sumiso con él, aunque no podía negar que le encantaba verse sometido en ese instante. Y mientras iba deslizándose por la entrada estrecha, Thor elevó su pelvis enterrándose más recio, sintiendo como su erección estaba endureciéndose contra las paredes que se contraían en torno suyo.

-Aaah... Thor...

Loki echó la cabeza atrás al sentir aquella erección clavarse en su interior, haciéndole gemir con lujuria, al tiempo que su entrada se cerraba. Apoyó sus manos sobre el abdomen del rubio y fue subiendo y bajando con cadencia y sensualidad, acompañando las embestidas hambrientas y profundas. Mientras que los jadeos y gemidos eran liberados sin inhibición alguna, llenando cada rincón de aquella alcoba, igual que le llenaba ese falo enardecido por la fricción y la pasión.

Thor no sabía cómo seguirle el paso. Su erección había sido engullida lenta y tortuosamente por esas paredes jodidamente calientes y ardientes de placer. Era una inyección en su mente de deseo la cual parecía tener efectos a largo plazo y duración permanente.

-¡Aaaaahh!

Esta vez no evitó gritar a todo pulmón cuando Loki termino de empalarse. No supo si fue buena o mala idea abrir los ojos cuando el hechicero principio con un ritmo candente, dado que se encontró con la imagen más erótica que había visto, endemoniadamente sensual que le secón la garganta. Era la imagen de Loki subiendo y bajando con esa expresión de lujuria total plasmada en su rostro sonrojado, sus ojos entreabiertos al igual que su boca gimiendo su nombre, su pene erguido, palpitando y agitándose a cada embestida. Fue en ese momento cuando Thor quedó paralizado por un breve lapso y sintió desmayarse por lo BIEN que se veía y sentía.

Mientras tanto, el hechicero seguía auto penetrándose una y otra vez, jadeando, alzando la cabeza o ladeándola, frunciendo el ceño y cerrando los ojos de vez en vez, cuando sentía las sensaciones rebasarle. Pero trataba de mantener la atención fija en Thor, clavando sus esmeraldas vidriosas y plagadas de ardiente deseo el mayor tiempo posible en aquellos zafiros nublados, que le miraban con pasión desbordante. De un momento a otro, sintió las piernas flaquear, por lo que bajó un poco el ritmo al tiempo que se reclinaba ligeramente hacia delante, con las manos aun apoyándose en el vientre de Thor.

-Ponte... detrás…

Insinuó una nueva posición entre jadeos, mirándole fijamente.

Al principio Thor se confundió porque Loki desaceleró el ritmo, pero sus dudas se evaporaron tan pronto como las gotas de agua cuando el sol las alcanza, en cuanto escuchó la propuesta de cambiar posiciones que pidió el hechicero. Ante ello, respiró profundo para poder hablar con voz audible y darle una respuesta.

-No sabía que te tomaras tan en serio la frase _recibir por detrás_

Quiso burlarse, aunque no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo porque no hace mucho, él mismo se sometió ante las atenciones de Loki como un novato. Luego de decirlo, lo tomó por las caderas, saliendo despacio y gimiendo al hacerlo, mientras se incorporaba con sumo esfuerzo porque su erección seguía sensible. Tomó por el hombro al ojiverde para que se recostase sobre la alfombra, al tiempo que se arrodillaba tras él.

-Levántate un poco... así…- dijo tomándole por los muslos para dejarlos flexionados

-Jah... Ni yo sabía... que tuvieras fantasías tan... perversas conmigo...

Replicó jadeante, mientras se acomodaba sobre la alfombra con el pecho contra esta y las caderas alzadas, de modo que quedaran a la altura de la pelvis de Thor. Permanecer en aquella posición, completamente expuesto y disponible, le excitaban en gran medida, tanto, que comenzó a gemir suavemente, aun sin sentir la punta del falo. Su sensibilidad estaba al tope, y hasta el más liviano roce de su pecho agitado contra la alfombra le provocaba un delicioso escalofrío que le recorría cada nervio del cuerpo.

-Métela ya...

Incitó en un jadeo ansioso, mirándole por el rabillo del ojo.

El nórdico rio grave por el primer comentario porque era cierto, ni él mismo habría imaginado pensar ese tipo de cosas, pero las fantaseó gracias al ojiverde y su carácter sensual en extremo. Y al escuchar la petición de Loki por ser penetrado, no pudo más que concedérsela, lamiendo primero su espalda descendiendo hasta su entrada, no por mucho tiempo para que siguiera dilatado. Se relamió los labios entonces, antes de posicionarse en el canal.

-Hare que me insultes...

Se empoderó cuando sintió que volvía a controlar la situación, no solo por tener el cargo de penetrar sino por la misma posición sumisa que Loki adoptó. Seguía tan ingenuo como siempre: Loki no es de los que se deja dominar tan fácil. Pero el rubio pareció conforme por dejarlo ser el activo por un rato y fantasear con su _rol dominante_. Segundos después, Thor rozó y masajeó la entrada con la punta un par de veces, para luego, ir deslizando su falo de nuevo, metiéndolo con más ansia, gruñendo en lo que implicaba sentir la estrechez mientras sostenía por las caderas al pelinegro.

-Agh... mnh...

Este gimió y se retorció en cuanto el pene de Thor fue introduciéndose de nueva cuenta, clavándose en instantes, haciéndole encorvarse mientras que se aferraba a la alfombra con sus manos y fruncía el entrecejo, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos placenteramente. Sin darle tregua, Thor comenzó las embestidas de forma ansiosa, penetrándole una y otra vez con ardientes ganas, enterrando los dedos de las manos en sus caderas, mismas que buscaban al rubio detrás en cada momento que le sentía alejarse.

-Aaah... aah... mas... adentro...

Observaba la espalda de Loki, resaltando sus escapulas cada vez que se encorvaba o erguía en cada embestida, lo que terminó por incitarlo a aumentar el ritmo.

-Loki...

Gimió sintiendo que las paredes se contraían con lascivia, envolviéndolo en una nube de placer. Casi al instante escuchó la petición, haciendo una breve pausa para hacerlo lo mejor posible. Salió del interior de Loki por un segundo, para darle una extensa y larga lamida a su columna, solo para saciar su hambre. Tomó su erección y la dirigió de nuevo en una estocada, tomando desprevenido al hechicero. Se había enterrado más a juzgar por el gemido de este y también porque él mismo sintió más placer inervando su ingle. Sus embestidas eran lentas ahora, deslizándose casi hasta fuera y volviendo a insertarse sin cuidado.

-¡Aaaah!... si... así... Thor...

Aquel nuevo ritmo de estocadas terminó por hacer que la punta del falo tocara el punto exacto que le hacía perder la razón al hechicero. Su espalda se curvaba y sus manos se aferraban a la alfombra con desespero, mientras gemía en cada certera penetración, comenzando a sentir los efectos del placer y la excitación en su entrepierna endurecida y erecta, al igual que goteante debido al pre-seminal que emergía de su interior. Y aunado a eso, la capa de brillo aperlado que le cubría de pies a cabeza, humedeciendo sus negros cabellos, causando que un mechón delgado se pegara a su frente.

Al igual que el ojiverde, Thor jadeaba en busca de más, aferrándose a las caderas de este como único punto de apoyo, mientras sus estocadas hacían el trabajo. Y por lo que había escuchado, estaba haciéndolo como se debía. Su entrepierna se sacudió y las embestidas se volvieron erráticas y necesitadas, tocando ese lugar que hacia perder la razón. Recargó un poco su cuerpo sobre el de Loki para acariciarle los pezones, continuando con las penetraciones, apretándolos un poco para dejarlos erectos.

-Estás... delicioso…

Susurro a su oído, mordiendo en la piel en forma de hélice de la parte superior, para luego repartir besos en su nuca.

El pelinegro aumento la sonoridad de sus gemidos al empezar a ser estimulados sus pezones, más el libidinoso susurro de Thor y los besos en su nuca. Estaba al límite. Loki estaba en serio entre la fina línea que divide la razón de la locura. Sus sentidos estaban nublados y extasiados, las pupilas se expandían al máximo, así como el placer aumentaba de nivel quemándole por dentro. Se sentía arder a si mismo con cada estocada, con cada roce de sus labios y manos, con cada palabra llena de deseo.

-Thor... Thor...

Comenzó a gemir su nombre con ansia, al sentir que pronto llegaría. Por lo que su interior comenzaba a experimentar espasmos constantes, cerrándose cada vez más fuerte sobre el falo de Thor, en tanto que la erección de Loki se endurecía al límite y aguardaba el momento cumbre.

El aludido se arqueó en torno a Loki, con las rodillas perdiendo poco a poco su firmeza. Flaqueaban debido a la nube que reducía su raciocinio y equilibrio, sin embargo, conservó el ritmo necesitado de las estocadas para prolongar aquel placer que lo inundaba. Su erección se deslizaba con maestría y a cada momento que el ojiverde gemía ya fuera su nombre o algún quejido, sus paredes se contraían con fuerza provocando que jadeara con él, haciéndole competencia. Realmente sentía que no podría continuar. Mal que le pesara, su cuerpo empezaba a agitarse demasiado y abrumarse por el calor, pero Thor no aminoró las embestidas, sino que se aferró a la nívea y húmeda espalda frente a él, dejando su labor en los pezones erectos para dirigir sus manos más abajo, comenzando a masturbarlo con una mano y sosteniéndolo por la cadera con la otra.

-Loki... voy a correrme...

Thor soltó un quejido cargado de deseo, agudizando su voz en tanto que sus ojos se apretaban y su mano bombeaba con lentitud para ayudar a Loki a terminar también.

Loki gimió con morbosidad cuando Thor comenzó a masturbarle, echando atrás la cabeza y de nuevo agachándola, retorciéndose aún en aquella posición, manteniendo los labios entreabiertos, jadeando con insistencia, a la par que sus ojos vidriosos apenas si podían permanecer con la mirada perdida en la alfombra.

-Hazlo dentro... te quiero ahí... ngh...

Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse con ansia, tratando de no despegarse ni un solo centímetro de la pelvis del nórdico, al igual que hacía chocar su falo contra la mano de este, ayudando de esa forma a que el placer aumentara más, si es que era posible. Provocando con esto que Loki gruñera entrecortadamente, mientras su rostro se fruncía y el brillo sensual del sudor acrecentaba, mismo que se aparecía como livianas gotas que caían por sus sienes y la frente. Igual que por cada parte de su cuerpo ardiente.

Ante aquel cuadro tan perverso y erótico del hechicero pidiéndole, rogándole que lo llenara con su esencia, el rubio masajeó la punta del pene con su pulgar para motivarlo a terminar juntos.

-No planeo... hacerlo de otra... forma…

Dijo entre estocadas, soltando su cadera y acariciando el vientre con su mano, sumido en el más profundo deseo y perdición. Sus pupilas no podían dilatarse más a menos que consumiera un opiáceo, pero no era necesario pues Loki era su propia droga, hecho solo para actuar y hacerlo volar únicamente a él.

En un tris, Thor soltó un gruñido al aire, pegó más su abdomen al trasero del ojiverde, jadeó contra su oído con sus mechones enredándose a los azabache de este, se hizo hacia atrás e insertándose con fuerza dejó salir su cimiente dentro de la cavidad, tal y como Loki le había pedido. Al hacerlo, su cuerpo entero tembló y sufrió un calambre momentáneo en la ingle, concluyendo en un potente orgasmo, mientras su mano seguía su labor en la erección del hechicero, comenzando a sentir que un líquido resbalaba entre sus dedos, indicándole que Loki estaba corriéndose como él.

Justo en el momento en que Thor se derramó dentro de él, Loki terminó viniéndose en la mano del rubio de forma abundante, al tiempo que soltaba un largo y sonoro gemido placentero, encorvando la espalda y estrujando con las manos la alfombra debajo suyo. Mientras que sus ojos eran cerrados con fuerza y su pecho parecía explotar, igual que su erección había hecho. Momentos después, el pelinegro se desplomó contra la alfombra verde, soltando el cuerpo y respirando agitado, con el cuerpo de Thor cayendo sobre su espalda casi al mismo tiempo. Logrando sentir su pecho humedecido por el calor y el sudor, inflándose una y otra vez, mientras su aliento tibio chocaba contra su cuello mezclándose con el suyo.

Como si hubiesen ensayado, ambos se recostaron al mismo tiempo, cansados y pegajosos. La mano de Thor, embarrada con el semen de Loki, se deslizó por debajo del abdomen de este, el cual estaba pegado a la alfombra, limpiándose sobre él y parcialmente en la felpa. No había salido todavía, conservaba la mitad de su pene adentro y notando que el hechicero clamaba aire, Thor se incorporó en sus codos moviendo su erección hacia afuera con delicadeza, cuidando de no lastimarse y lastimarlo porque al más mínimo toque brusco podría resentirse. Su sensibilidad era increíble. Continuó respirando contra la nuca del ojiverde con la cabeza baja, que dejaba resbalar sus mechones rubios por los hombros y rozar apenas la espalda aperlada por el sudor de Loki.

-No más Tumblr...- dijo de repente -más vale... mantener la intimidad... lejos de los ojos de las fangirls- respiró con dificultad

El hechicero sonrió con diversión, al escuchar la sentencia de Thor con respecto al uso de las redes sociales midgardianas para _mantenerlos al tanto_ de sus vidas privadas, mientras que iba abriendo los ojos poco a poco y se giraba lentamente, en cuanto el falo del rubio abandonó la entrada por completo. Encarándole nuevamente, con expresión entre traviesa y risueña.

-Hmhmhm... ¿Pero por qué? Debido a ello… terminamos en una sesión MUY placentera- lo miró con picardía

El nórdico sonrió de lado después, asintiendo con la cabeza inevitablemente feliz por tener a Loki con él. Continuaba apoyado en su codos, pero con parte de su abdomen sobre el del hechicero y enredando sus piernas.

-Sí, pero antes de eso casi me da un ataque de pánico con posible infarto

Le miró con autoridad, pero admitiendo que haberlo visto en un corsé había sido uno de los cuadros más eróticos del cosmos.

-Haha... ¿Ataque de pánico y posible infarto? ¿Quiero pensar que fue por verme usar el atuendo que pediste?- cuestionó divertido -Para el próximo, trataré de no ser tan... exagerado...- le analizó de arriba a abajo con una gran sonrisa socarrona, riendo por lo bajo

-No, el ataque de pánico con posible infarto se debió a la fobia que tengo de las fangirls... verte en un corsé...

Meditó unos segundos la respuesta, porque había sido MUY excitante verlo de esa forma. Y era más excitante imaginarlo en otros atuendos.

-Digamos que... provocó una hemorragia momentánea, ¿recuerdas? Estuve sangrando por la nariz... y fue jodidamente placentero. Y no, por favor, exagera todo lo que quieras en las próximas ocasiones -inquirió con una sonrisa perversa, acercando su rostro a escasos centímetros del ojiverde

Loki volvió a reír al recordar ese pequeño incidente con la nariz sangrante de Thor. Realmente, la escena fue demasiado cómica, aunque debido al nivel de excitación tan elevado en el que se encontraba en ese instante, no tuvo oportunidad de burlase como se debía.

-Calma, ellas no pueden tocarte. Ya te dije que solo yo puedo hacerlo, así que no temas, yo te protejo

Le guiño un ojo cómplice, para luego, retomar lo dicho sobre los atuendos, mirando con especial interés aquellos labios gruesos cercanos a los suyos.

-Quieres que exagere, ¿eh? Hmhm, bien... entonces, será mejor que vayas acostumbrándote a las emociones fuertes, porque el siguiente... podría dejarte en estado de coma...

Susurró contra sus labios, acercando los suyos y rozándolos, insinuando un beso pero sin llegar a completar la acción.

-Con que vas a protegerme...

Thor miró por unos segundos como los labios pretendían rozarse con los suyos, quiso presumir de su sentido de individualismo e independencia, resaltando el hecho de que no necesitaba que Loki le cuidara las espaldas, pero se dio cuenta finalmente que no le molestaba.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me cuidarás como yo lo hacía contigo de niños? Me gusta la idea- comentó relamiéndose los labios al recordar la _amenaza_ del ojiverde sobre dejarlo en coma -... Al menos tengo la advertencia a lo que me arriesgo haciéndolo contigo, pero estoy muy seguro que lo disfrutaré al máximo

Y antes de que Loki replicara o dijera algo, Thor cerró el breve espacio que había entre ellos, uniendo sus labios a los ajenos. Recostándose en él por completo, inerte encima mientras tomaba su cuello con su mano izquierda profundizando el beso, metiendo su lengua y separando los dientes del hechicero. Fue correspondido por supuesto, lo que lo agitó. No estuvo muy seguro si sentir un remolino en el estómago de nueva cuenta fue por besar a Loki, o por haber oído los futuros planes que tenía este para él. Eso sí era para agitarse.

**-.-.-.- Fin -.-.-.-**

******Notas finales: **¿Y bien, que les pareció el resultado? Espero haya sobrevivientes después de este acto fetichista y perverso muahaha…Pues no nos queda más que seguir agradeciendo su tiempo y comentarios hacia nuestros debrayes jeje…Reciban saludos de parte de ambas y pronto verán más material para deleitar la pupila, pero más aún, su imaginación ;)…Nos leemos, ciao ciao…


End file.
